


Chasing Game

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Chasing Game

期末考试的班级成绩榜单下发。杰登·桑乔大致瞟了一眼，看见自己位次仍然居首，便迅速抓起那张表格，书包的拉链都没来得及拉上，一脚踹开挡路的椅子，踩点似的赶着下课铃响起那一刻夺门而出。

教室里的喧哗早就被他抛到了脑后，连同后桌女孩含羞腼腆的晚餐邀约。走廊对面的窗户全部开着，数次影响他午睡质量的一群麻雀在窗框下面打着滚，他飞速跑过时甚至忘了在这里来个习惯性的弹跳，以至于踩了满鞋它们用来给羽毛散热而抖落下来的沙子；

可他现在顾不上这些，因为弄出太大的响声会惊扰旁边校长办公室里的中年男魔头，假如又像上次似的那么倒霉，直接被他冲出来揪住，那可是会对他这个暑假的地位造成极大坏影响的。

桑乔在直角弯玄关急速变向，脚下新买的跑鞋和潮湿地板砖摩擦，猝不及防地打了个滑，他一个趔趄稳住身形，顺势踩上门槛朝外跳去。上午下了一场暴雨，门前形成了一个不小的水洼，落点没控制好，恰巧踩在边缘，溅起的水花沾湿脚踝。他没有停下擦干水渍，而是快速朝后环望一下，见背后偌大的操场毫无人迹，窃喜地笑了笑，随后继续迈开腿，咬牙以百米冲刺的速度奔向大门外。

毒日头底下冷不防地迎面吹来一阵风。相对速度可骗不了人，现在追赶他的是流动的清凉空气。看门老大爷正从旁边的小屋里佝偻着走出来把钥匙串甩得叮当作响，他好整以暇地停下脚步，悠哉游哉看了一眼手表，维持着惯有的平静风度（当然只是他自以为的），故作优雅地把左腿弯起，左脚放在右脚的右侧，试图还原自己等校园大巴时的帅气姿势，静候老头儿开门。

————等会儿，这大爷姿势怎么这么不自然。桑乔觉察到些许异常，眯起黑眼睛开始纳闷儿。而且似乎比起以前高了不少？合着五六十了还是长个儿的发育期呢————

他也不知道哪根筋搭错了，竟然走近了一点，想从对方的帽子地下看看这人到底是不是不太对劲，说时迟那时快，手被“大爷”一把抓住，他还没来得及挣扎反抗，眼前的老头儿一秒钟之内快速扯掉了口罩和帽子。

“卧槽，这都行？”桑乔看清了那人的长相后，绝望地喊出声。  
“你输了。”  
哈兰德想展露酷炫狂狷的邪魅微笑时，一滴汗精准地从额头掉进了本来就不大的眼睛里。

没错，他们已经17岁，但还延续着7岁时的喜好，说不定还会将它延续到71岁。

抓人游戏在这片老旧街区的男孩们心中，等同于肯尼迪眼里的玛丽莲梦露。冬天时地滑天冷，不时还会飘起雪花，桑乔在去年寒假时被雷纳揪掉了毛线帽，即使没被抓住，不过灰溜溜地回家后迎来了第一场雪后的第一场高烧。从那次之后，哈兰德便考虑废除这项游戏的1月玩耍权，而在举手表决时，布兰特投了反对票，理由是夏天玩的话可能会中暑，实际上比冬天危险很多。

“那是因为他脂肪厚热量多，”桑乔病恹恹地搂着大枕头，顺便不轻不重地踢了床边的哈兰德一脚，示意他去帮自己拿水杯，“寒假每次我都冻得腿发麻跑不动，尤里安穿的最少，撒丫子蹽起来比谁都轻快。”

哈兰德满不情愿地把水杯递过去，看着平日里嚣张跋扈的小霸王耷拉着红红的眼角，心里竟觉得他安静的时候还挺可爱————要是一直就这么病着多好，也省得自己每天要拿出十二分精力跟他打嘴仗。

“啊，”哈兰德犹疑地摇头，“可是如果他要出了什么意外怎么办？”

桑乔正喝着水就赏了他一个大大的白眼，随后重重地把杯子放在床头柜。

“他中暑有哈弗茨————”卷毛都跟着气得发颤，“我可告诉你，埃尔林，上次Gio追着我跑了一路，我就这么光着脑袋在大风里浪了一个钟头，最后还是自己头昏脑胀地回的家————”

“结果还被我爸揍了一顿。”话音刚落，委屈得快哭了似的。

“停，求求你别翻旧账了。”哈兰德举手投降，“我不就那次没送你回家？我哥叫我帮忙清扫屋顶的积雪————见鬼了，我看你们两个玩的那么开心，当时嫉妒得都快把扫把掰断了。”

“那他妈叫开心？”桑乔气得揪住哈兰德的耳朵，高个子被他弄得生疼，龇牙咧嘴地叫着求饶，前者仍不放手，“Gio自从上了高中野得跟什么似的，以前闹的时候起码还有点分寸，现在简直如狼似虎，看见我就冲着裤子扒————难不成是上次我被你家的狗追了一公里之后浑身都散发着被狗日的气息？”

“或许————”哈兰德点头表示赞同，“不过你骂Gio是狗的事情，我记住了，你现在在我手里又多了一个把柄。”

唇枪舌剑是惯常相处套路。出于对病人自怨自艾心态的不耐烦照顾，哈兰德最终只得屈服于桑乔的淫威，将游戏时段改为暑假。布兰特自然是不服，挪威人便只得掏了自己的零花钱替他买了一整箱的白桃汽水，这场闹剧才得以收尾。

从此每年8月，镇里几个为数不多的同龄男孩呼朋引伴，赤膊上阵。以水枪乱呲一气作为良好开局，内裤湿透的作为输家，首先开始持续一个月对目标对象的追逐。第一轮是扎加杜作庄，因为太憨，没看见跑到他背后做鬼脸的雷纳，桑乔扔了块石子提醒他时他才后知后觉地回头；而此时雷纳早就飞奔到了五十米开外，一脸鄙夷地冲桑乔比了个low的手势，桑乔则笑嘻嘻逗屁孩子一样地送飞吻过去；第二轮则有些狗血意味，哈兰德跳上了土墙，打算吓唬一下在下边发呆的巴列尔迪，不料一个没站稳摔了下去，扎加杜不知道从哪溜了出来，一把揪住了他的领子，还跟巴列尔迪竖了个大拇指。

运气不太行，这时候正好该休战了。每天晚上六点是他们的停火期限，这个时间之后，任何的偷袭都不算数————因为吃过晚饭后，哈兰德的老爸会开着拖拉机视察土豆田，爱啰啰嗦嗦的老头子总喜欢对男孩们说教指点。  
大家互相道晚安后各回各家，桑乔的家离他们玩耍的大本营最远————虽说聚在一起打闹的频率也不过是三五天一次，哈兰德却也习惯陪他走长长的路回去，因为绕过田埂和小山坡之后再往下溜达一会儿，就会路过那家他最喜欢的冰淇淋店。

哈兰德个子高腿长，走路总是飞快。有的时候，桑乔望着他在前面的背影，脑子里涌现的却是多年前他们一起背着网去捉蝴蝶，男孩照旧满载而归一颠一颠的脚步，带着一头金发也自由自在地上下飘动。

高中时，哈兰德总是对头发有迷之控制欲，每天必洗两次头发，早一次晚一次。雷纳和斐莱一左一右地说相声，自编自导自演了一个梗来嘲弄他的掉发频率，哈兰德对这俩活宝权当无视，洗头爱好照旧。每个周六下午，几个要好的男生都会在城镇里的篮球场聚会；酣畅淋漓的战斗后，哈兰德和桑乔经常推着自行车一前一后地走着，有一搭没一搭地聊着天，殊不知后者的视线停留在他后背衣服些许汗湿的部分无法移开，脑子里尽是些不着边际的想法，比如头发手感如何这类。

想总归是想，如何也不会幻化为行动。  
哈兰德从店里费劲地钻了出来，门对他来说太矮了，他需要低下头才能避免被撞到。

“你到底多喜欢巧克力味？”  
桑乔笑出了声————也不怕被甜齁。  
“你还不是一样喜欢纯牛奶。”哈兰德抹了把汗，“拿好。”

实际上今天同往常没有什么区别。桑乔被哈兰德假扮看门大爷抓住后，暂时没瞧见参与游戏的其他人，八成是躲得离他俩远远的早点赶回家去了。  
“我一开始还以为你的目标不是我。”桑乔冷不防地开口，话音刚落就觉得自己蠢得一批。见鬼，什么叫目标不是你。

“一开始确实不是你来着的。”哈兰德随便地回答道，“主要是因为————”他说这个词的时候还回头朝桑乔wink一下，引得后者一个大男人差点闹了个大红脸，“你实在太好抓了，选你的话没什么挑战性。”

“操。”桑乔快步跑上去就一把揪住了他的衣领，“抓就抓，少在那阴阳怪气恶心人。”

“我没有，我在说实话，你确实很好抓。”哈兰德无辜地眨巴着狗狗眼，也没挣扎，“不过可能因人而异吧————换了别人抓你，也许就不那么容易了。”

“啊，那你倒是说说为什么啊。”桑乔还没消气地放下手，“那就是因为我故意让你抓到，防止你抓不到人，自尊心受挫。”

“你这————”哈兰德向来说不过他，又被他耍贱气得发笑，用力拽过桑乔的肩，把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。桑乔趁他不注意的时候伸舌头舔了一口人家的巧克力雪顶，一股苦味却从舌尖直升大脑，偷鸡不成蚀把米，他难堪地摆出一副酸相。  
“噢，今天买的咖啡味，不是巧克力。”哈兰德笑得发傻，“没想到你这么不爱苦味，我倒是觉得还挺香的。”

“我知道了。”桑乔突然洋洋得意起来，“肯定是因为这次考试你又没考过我，内心苦闷————我跟你说，昨天我在试卷上看到了一篇文章，讲的就是人吃什么味道的东西，就代表什么样的心情。”

“……行吧，不得不承认有这部分的原因。”  
哈兰德白了他一眼，大口吸着他本来也不怎么爱喝的冰咖啡，“所以今晚得熬夜努力，超越从假期开始。”

“杰登，你们今天还会去打篮球吗？”旁边不知道什么时候路过几个穿短裙的漂亮女孩，说话的那个留着黑色小波浪卷，小麦肤色配白色长裙，短袖口间是清幽香水气息。

“桃花运真是不断。”哈兰德识趣地看看他们，“我先行一步。”没等桑乔回答，他意味深长地拍拍对方的肩膀，飞身坐上车子，几下就一溜烟逃离现场，留了个奋力蹬车的沙雕又有那么一丁点潇洒的背影。

就不问一下吗————等一下也好，最后总归还是要我要骑车追上你。桑乔心不在焉地听着跟自己告白了不知道多少次的人在旁边絮絮叨叨，敷衍地应和着，低头看一眼手表，电子屏幕显示17：59。

“给我一分钟。”  
桑乔的脑子里突然冒出来一句奇奇怪怪的话，不知道是自己想说的，还是哈兰德对他讲过的，此刻重现一番，多少还有些怅然。  
“一分钟做决定吗？”女孩不自在地摆弄着裙裾，旁边的同伴们哄笑起来。  
桑乔不是很喜欢这种被人围观的氛围，正低头按着车把，不禁皱了眉，神不知鬼不觉地一松，前面正是个小下坡，他一溜烟蹿了下去。

第二天醒来时差不多又赶上正午。桑乔被老妈薅着脚丫子拖下床时睡眼惺忪地瞧了一眼墙上的挂历，画着红圈儿的日期就是今天，当时还志得意满地和雷纳说暑假来临的第一天要去网吧包夜，现在却只想瘫在床上睡个天昏地暗————  
啊，忘了个非常重要的事情。现在是自己坐庄，怕是要用懒得施展出来的运动量跑遍居民区，赶紧抓到下一个替罪羊————不这么干的话，偷偷溜进布兰特家后院撸狗是没有被默许的可能性了，雷纳家每个暑假家里都会榨香喷喷的橄榄油，运气好的话还能顺走一篮柠檬，不过通常这方面乔瓦尼都是给斐莱黑幕一份的。

“我出去剪草坪。”桑乔鲤鱼打挺蹦起来，异常积极地拎起水管和桶，看那个阵仗，不知道的还以为他要去洗车店兼职。开玩笑，他蹲点了几次，发现乔瓦尼每天这个时候都会带着弟弟妹妹去外婆家吃午饭，只要在半路给他来一个围追堵截，这个假期自己就可以一直宅着跟扎加杜约联机了。

正美滋滋，阳台的玻璃门突然砸来了一颗小石子。桑乔循声望去，哈兰德正蹲在外面朝他招手，心里咯噔一下差点把拖鞋甩飞。

妈的，刚起床都没洗漱，头发也没理。  
“你怎么来了？”桑乔有些尴尬地四周看看，试图遮住自己乱得像鸟窝的发型。  
“送作业。”哈兰德面无表情地对着口型。桑乔快速朝着周围看了一眼，见没有人看到他们，便走上前把门拉开。  
“啊，这。”桑乔傻愣愣地看着对方手里塞得鼓鼓的塑料袋，反应了半天才想起自己之前因为跑得太急忘记取暑假作业——想必数学教授一定气得冒火，因为作业里面还夹着自己考得最差的数学成绩单。

“啊，谢谢。”桑乔低下头接过。刚想问他要不要喝点什么东西，哈兰德早已大大咧咧地走进了他的卧室，一屁股坐在地板上，拿起桌上的矿泉水就吨吨吨了个干净。  
“你刚打完球？”桑乔挠了挠头。还好那瓶水自己还没动，不然......呃，其实也没什么。  
“啊，对。”哈兰德胡乱擦一把嘴，“隔壁新来的一个英国小孩还挺厉害，Gio说下次还要拉他过招。”  
“对了你怎么不去。”哈兰德像是突然想起了什么，扭头看着他，“之前不是一直一起打的吗？这两天有事？”  
“......”桑乔生无可恋地仰头。  
大早上的，造孽啊。你要是不来我就在家里郁闷一上午，来了就能扰乱我一天。  
“算了，你不懂。”桑乔咂咂嘴，与此同时回忆起早上做梦时的奇特场景，哈兰德抱着他到处乱摸，自己丝毫没有真实感地揪住对方的头发，劲儿大得跟要把人家头发薅下来似的。  
哎呦卧槽，可别想了，你他妈这个时候来干嘛呢。  
“是啊，我可不懂。”哈兰德一副八卦的样子咯咯傻笑，“谁知道昨天那个女生跟你说了什么，神神秘秘的——”  
“你可闭嘴吧你。”桑乔想拿胶带把他嘴封上。“行了，老子要走了，你要是嫌热就自己在我房间睡觉，现在我要出门抓人。”  
“一路顺风。”哈兰德打了个哈欠，抱起桑乔天天搂着睡觉的那个小蜜蜂玩偶，舒舒服服地挑了个离风扇最近的位置开始打盹。

刚打完球，这形势可不太妙，得改变路线。桑乔暗自嘀咕，立刻绕了路直接跑去雷纳家，刚想看看手表确认时间，不料习惯性地摸摸另一只手的手腕，发现表没了，取而代之的是一根通体白色，扎头发用的皮筋。  
“操。”他无语地停下。  
明明在家里的时候还戴着手表——  
行了，一定是埃尔林那个蠢货干的好事。

哈兰德最近迷上了小辫子发型，不用猜都知道是在效仿C罗。夏天潮热，他爱出汗，额前的头发总是一绺一绺的，嫌不好看，干脆就用皮筋扎起。他的皮筋总是习惯性套在右手手腕，往日放学，桑乔与他并肩走着时看得分明。  
不记得他有过白色的皮筋啊。桑乔挠了挠头————明明平时都是黑色的————乔瓦尼还打趣过，真要在他们这个镇子搞BLM活动，哈兰德这种黑色控都能拟定出集合暗号。

上衣喜欢黑色，裤子喜欢黑色，运动鞋是清一色的黑，帽子也要黑，口罩必须黑，头绳皮筋儿也要黑。哈兰德一头金发耀眼得紧，黑帽子半扣，黑口罩一戴，开门仿佛黑社会出街，气场杠杠的；桑乔反倒是白T居多，之前跟着富兄弟去阿拉伯度假时买了一堆白T，穿上之后走在哈兰德旁边像个拎包小弟。可是一开口，两人的说话语气和逗比程度自然就暴露了谁哥谁弟的事实————虽然桑乔也没好到哪去，但哈兰德是真的永远都没正形。

“喏，黑白配，知道么！”他故作潇洒地拢了拢发带，桑乔特想吐槽你戴这玩意真几把难看。

算了，还是不去乱想，现在抓人要紧。  
桑乔扯下那条白皮筋。

“套住他的手就等于套住了他的心......”  
哈兰德翘着二郎腿，含着口香糖吹泡泡，口齿不清地念着书上的文字。  
“嘁。什么东西。”  
他不屑地呸了一口吐掉，随后又自相矛盾地看了看原本应该在自己右手上的白色皮筋。  
“算了......”他重新拿起书。  
“谁知道准不准呢。”


End file.
